


Wutan Summer

by Kira_K, OKami_hu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, iceplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Wutai War is near and it's worth to celebrate. Sephiroth wonders about the nature of sex and Zack ends up helping him to find the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wutan Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 50kinkyways. We didn't finish, but at least managed to churn out a few acceptable stories. 
> 
> The sex in this one is perfectly wrong. Don't try this at home, kids!
> 
> Anybody who can help correct the grammar, comma, spelling and style mistakes will be loved. <3

"General, come on," Zack said, putting his hand on the other man's arm and pulling it, smiling even through his exhaustion. They were fighting in Wutai for what seemed an eternity but it looked like it paid off finally. "I just know the best place, or if you don't want to move out, just come into my bunk, I've got good booze, vermouth in my last gift-pack. Please?" 

The silver-haired Living Legend, hero of the Wutai war, the Great Sephiroth - who actually didn't give a damn about the many names people called him - sighed and nodded with a very faint smile. The loudmouth First Class, Zack managed to accomplish the impossible: he became the silent general's trusted friend. Sephiroth, even though he never said that aloud, liked the man with the spiky black hair. Zack's cheerfulness sometimes charmed him away into a rare smile or even laughter. 

"I'll take the offer and I hope there's a working refrigerator somewhere around as well." The general pulled at the leather straps crossing his broad chest. "This weather isn't for any human being." Even though he wasn't exactly human, the humid hotness bothered even him.

"Yes, and I've got ice cubes and olives just for the occasion," Zack nodded eagerly then released the other man. "So, come, your paperwork will wait for you more faithfully than a girlfriend, and if memory serves me, you're off-duty since five minutes, Sephiroth." Zack grinned, and brushed his fingers through his face, fingering the scar there. "We need to drink!"

Well, it was all true anyway. Sephiroth followed his subordinate and his mako-green eyes lit up with curiosity. "Olives?"

"Goes well with the sweet vermouth," Zack nodded. He led the way into the other tent, which was impressive just like the general's. He was a SOLDIER, first class on top of that, and the second in command on the field, after Sephiroth. Zack enjoyed the privileges he got, like the fridge and bit of space but he repaid it by successfully completing the most dangerous missions. 

"Sit down," he said and pointed at the bed, which was more likely to not collapse under their weight. Putting the glasses half-way with ice and topping it with the alcohol he dropped one-one small olive into them, before offering the colder to Sephiroth. "Here."

The general took the glass and sipped from the drink. The contrast was nice, how the liquid was cold and yet, it burned its way down his throat. With half-closed eyes, Sephiroth licked his lips - one of the unconscious gestures he sometimes made. Those, who observed him keenly often found that these little things made him look younger, almost innocent. The way he tucked a strand of silvery hair behind his ear, how he caressed Masamune's hilt when in deep thought, or how he curled up in the bed, hugging the pillow were signs that the glorious general was still human. 

Sephiroth pressed the sweating glass against his forehead and then set it aside, to get rid of his heavy leather coat. Soon, the armor covering his shoulders fell down and the black fabric revealed the smooth, alabaster skin in its leave.

"I don't know how these people survive this weather on the long run," Zack commented. He shed his upper wear as well, his muscled chest gleaming from the sweat as he sat down next to the general. "It rains for months then it's hot for other months." He sipped from the drink then reached into the glass to push an ice cube into his mouth. Rolling the solid coldness around, Zack closed his eyes with pleasure written on his face. 

Sephiroth watched him with a small, amused smile. Zack was a beautiful example of a soldier, tall, lean, nicely muscled and even handsome. The general knew well, how those muscles rippled beneath the tanned skin, they fought together countless occasions and sometimes... Yes, sometimes there was more. One could have said they were lovers, more or less. When tension ran too high and Sephiroth's mako eyes were blazing with anger or with sheer need, Zack was there to calm his temper. It was more and less than love; it was true comradeship. The silver-haired man sipped from the sweet alcohol again, enjoin the taste and the hot-coldness.

Zack swallowed the remaining ice and opened his eyes to look at Sephiroth. "You're silent. Is something on your mind, or just the usual?" he asked, a bit concerned. Of course the general was never talkative but the black haired Soldier wanted to think it could change. He had learnt most of Sephiroth's moods, redirecting the dangerous ones at himself without another thought. In the process he had somewhat earned the other man's trust and Zack basked in it, like a cat in the attention. 

"Wasn't the ice too cold? It could burn you," the general mused and emptied his glass, curiously picking out the little green olive. He never tasted something like that before. "You can just eat this, no tricks?"

"I'm not afraid of a bit of burning and it's supposed to be without a seed, so yes. You can eat it. It's sour and kind of oily," Zack said and fished out another half-melted ice cube. The alcohol wasn't affecting them, thanks to the mako-infusions, and Zack inhaled the vermouth's smell with a smile. His own olive was still swimming in the middle of the glass.

Sephiroth munched on the berry and licked his lips again. "I like it," he announced on a contented tone. Then, following his second-in-command's example, he fished out an ice cube from his glass, licked the alcohol off of it and brushed it against his chest. He couldn't help the little shiver. "Aah, feels nice," he commented.

Zack's eyes widened and he almost dropped his glass. This simple movement made him painfully aware of their half-dressed states and his blood coursed around hot and demanding. "Sephiroth...," he said and held out his drink, hoping his hand didn't shake from the suddenly emerging frustration. "You can have my olive, as well, if you want."

"Oh. Thank you." The cold, hard metal mask of the general melted away when Sephiroth was alone or in trusted company. On could have hardly imagined the great general fishing for an olive in a glass of vermouth with his long fingers - that was a rare sight, for Zack alone to behold. After the berry was caught, Sephiroth took it into his mouth along with the remains of the ice cube. "It tastes even better with ice," he remarked, the words somewhat slurred - after all, his mouth was full. 

"Really? Let me try it," Zack said and put his glass down on the floor. He leant forward as in a trance, tasting the olive, the vermouth and the ice in Sephiroth's mouth, balancing himself on his knees and fists. Pulling back, he looked at the general and licked his lips satisfied. "You were right."

For a fleeting moment, the mako-green eyes were impossibly wide and totally confused. Then, they regained their usual, calm gaze and the general reached out to caress his subordinate's dark hair. "Do you want something more as well, or just kissing?"

"I'd not mind the more option, but... I'm sorry, for taking this without asking," Zack said, a bit ashamed and relieved in the same time. He wasn't usually this forward but the sight of Sephiroth playing with an ice cube was damn near irresistible. 

"It's not a bad thing to surprise the opponent once in a while," the full lips curled up into a smile - Sephiroth looked like the ultimate heartbreaker when he smiled. "You know that you're the only one who could get away with this. And I like to have sex with you. Perhaps it's time to try this out without the added violence. Slowly-" the long fingers traced the other soldier's jaw line, "gently,” they moved to the lips, “like in the books. Do you think we can do that?"

"I can do whatever you want from me, Sephiroth," Zack said and pushed his face into the caress. He meant his words in every sense, and so far, he had managed to live up to them. The voiced trust only made him more eager to show the silver-haired general that he was worthy. Zack wasn't exactly worshipping Sephiroth but he was close to it; although it didn't stop him from seeing the other man's few faults and from taunting him with a teasing smirk or remark. "The question is more like, can you do gentle?"

"I have no idea." The mako-fountain eyes shone sincerely. "I never had to try."

Zack winced inwardly at the admission. "Do you want to?" 

"That's why I asked." Sephiroth leaned closer and touched his lips against Zack's. "I want to know. After all, violence is for the war and the war is nearly over."

"Then be gentle, Sir," Zack said with a small smile and opened his lips for a slightly deeper kiss. Inching closer he caressed the wet chest, rolling the nipples with his thumbs. They hardened most nicely and the kiss deepened until they both had to gasp for air. Sephiroth never quite experienced gentleness but it didn't mean he had no ideas about it. Placing a wet kiss on the other soldier's neck, the general chuckled lightly. "I just hope the heat won't be too much."

Zack's eyes lit up with mischief and he lifted the general's half-empty glass. "You could always cool us down, like this," he said as he fished out the less melted ice cube. He brushed the ice against his lips then touched it to Sephiroth's chest, drawing a wet triangle from his collarbone to the nipples.

A loud breath escaped from the otherwise always silent general and he involuntarily tried to move away from the touch, although he managed to stop himself. "That wasn't very kind," he smirked and took the glass and a piece of ice for himself, "but I must admit, a very creative idea." He pressed the cube against Zacks skin and mirrored the previous movement.

Zack hissed, nipples hardening instantly. "It doesn't seem to help," he said as the cool water ran down on his chest to be drunk up by the fabric of his trousers. "I'm still hot, maybe even more so than before." His grin accompanied the teasing words, and Zack licked the vermouth off of Sephiroth's finger, tasting the sweat as well. 

It was a very nice sight, truly erotic, and the feel of the hot tongue on his cooled fingers made Sephiroth harden even more. The leather became uncomfortable and the general stood up to remove his remaining garments swiftly. "I guess it might help if you take off your clothes, don't you think?"

"It might," Zack said and straightened. Before he pushed down his trousers, he zipped the tent shut to give them the illusion of privacy. Naked and aroused, he sat back on the bed, his eyes following Sephiroth's movements eagerly. 

The general had the body of a hero to compare to the fame - he was more than six feet of hard muscle, silvery hair and white skin which seemed to be resistant to the sun's kiss. Now in the dim light seeping into the tent, a sheen of sweat glistened on his perfectly shaped body. He stepped closer and took another piece of frozen water. "We're running out of them," he noted absent-mindedly, as he kneeled down and glanced up. "Say if it hurts, I don't want to harm you." And he carefully touched the ice to Zack's proudly standing manhood.

Zack gasped, and waved his fingers through Sephiroth's hair but didn't pull it. "Only in the good way," he said, and watched as the cool water drops ran down on, wetting the dark curls and even his balls a bit. Contrary to the biology lessons his member didn't seem to soften but it hardened a bit more; although maybe, the long fingers' touches were responsible for that. "There is ice in the fridge, if you plan to use more."

"I'll remember that," the general nodded with an amused smile and traced the cool spot on the shaft with the tip of his tongue. Then, he pulled Zack's thighs apart and smeared the remaining ice on the left one's sensitive inner side just to lick it afterwards.

"Ah," Zack groaned and opened his legs wide, his fingers kneading Sephiroth's head to encourage him. "More," he asked not quite daring to push back the general's head to his achingly hard member. Even though he wanted to. 

The general gently grazed the skin with his white teeth and straightened. "Lie down, okay? I'll be back in a second." This little game with the ice seemed to be extremely funny and besides, Zack looked ravishing when he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Sephiroth stepped to the small fridge and opened it, picking a few ice cubes and placing it into his glass. That should do for a while.

Zack obeyed, kicking the sheets aside he sprawled out on the almost-comfortable bed. His hands didn't remain motionless but caressed his own nipples and thighs. "What do you plan?"

"This once, I don't really plan," Sephiroth shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed and admired the other's nicely sculpted body. "It seems cold and hot works wonderful on you so I think I'll just continue." Demonstrating his words, he touched another ice cube to Zack's left nipple, until it became hard and erect then kissed it.

Zack arched into the caress both times with a soft moan. "Feels good, the contrast... It's sharp," he said and twirled some of the silvery bangs around his fingers. He pulled at the hair, demanding a proper kiss.

Sephiroth obeyed. Deep inside, he felt that in the bed, he didn't have to be the general of iron will, who doesn't tolerate any familiarity. And besides, he liked to kiss the other. After the contact broke, he gracefully moved behind Zack and began to touch, caress, and kiss him, gently, something they never did before. The previous nights were rough, with bites, nail marks and a few drops of blood even but Sephiroth was determined to try the other way. He never forgot about the ice and soon, Zack's body was drenched with both sweat and water.

"Ah, please," Zack begged when he couldn't withstand the sweet torture anymore. He was hard, and the soft touches with the cool kisses of the ice were never quite enough. He enjoyed them but this was the first time he needed to wait for this long with the general. "Finish this, Sephiroth," he asked, arching into the lingering caress, almost desperately. 

A wicked idea crossed the general's mind. The ice in his hand nearly melted, there was only a small piece left. He pushed Zack onto his stomach, to reach the hidden entrance and he slipped the ice into the First Class' body.

"Shit...!" Zack fisted the sheets and gasped; it was cold and wet, the ice melting within his body quickly. "You could've warned me..." he said when just the cool water remained although his erection didn't fail.

"I'm sorry?" Sephiroth offered and the amusement was clear in his voice. "Then be careful because you'll get another one." After quickly licking away some of the next half-melted ice cube, the silver-haired man slowly eased it into his comrade, his long finger following, caressing, probing the hidden area.

Zack grunted and pushed back against Sephiroth's hand, craving more, even as his nerves chilled from the ice momentarily. It was a maddening feeling, but Zack wasn't about to really complain. "Bastard..., sir. You enjoy this, don't you?"

"I must admit, the feel of power is pleasing," Sephiroth replied and placed a kiss between Zack's shoulder blades. "And it has a practical use, you know. It lubes you up." The general ran his palm over his subordinate's firm rear - just how aesthetically pleasing can be this part of the anatomy...? - and with his already cold fingers, he began to stretch the narrow entrance. Sometimes, the let the cold water drip between the two half-globes but didn't use another piece of ice.

"Ah, I can't believe it," Zack moaned, and pushed himself up onto his knees and elbows, to free his trapped erection from under his belly. He moved back against Sephiroth's fingers as he sneaked down one of his hands to curl it around himself. "You already have all the power, one can wish for..."

"I don't wish for more power," Sephiroth said quietly and slipped the last of the ice into Zack. Then, he pushed one of the First Class' legs aside and slowly entered him. His own manhood was hot and throbbing with need and the general was curious how his comrade will react to the sudden change. 

Zack cursed to not moan. The slow thrust was enough for him to lose his balance, his elbow slipping out of under him. Turning his face on the pillow, he breathed through his mouth, trying to bit back the needy little noises even as his hips decided to move on their own accord. 

It was interesting, how cool Zack's body became. The contrast was exciting, and even arousing. Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment then started to move, slowly, slipping out then thrusting back with a steady rhythm. His breathing became deeper and a bit faster but otherwise, he made no sound. The general never moaned or cried out, he was silent even as the release crushed down on him.

Zack's moans were mostly silenced by the pillow, he bit down at but a few of them escaped as the minutes tickled away. Then he cried out, although it was more of a groan, dirtying his fingers and arching back into Sephiroth's member. The pleasure zipped through his body, making a few stars explode behind his eyelids then Zack slumped forward, panting.

Sephiroth just smiled as he noted his friend's release and continued thrusting forward a bit faster, although he fought with the urge to just roughly pound into the other's tight body, giving in to the urge. The point of this encounter was to be _gentle_ and the general never lost sight of the original intentions. Some minutes passed and the sweet tension became unbearable. The passion built up to the breaking point and after a moment of balancing on the edge, Sephiroth let himself to fall, shuddering with his orgasm and holding tightly to Zack.

The SOLDIER opened his eyes and pushed himself up again, leaning his back against Sephiroth's chest to kiss the general's chin and neck. 

The silver-haired man couldn't exactly explain what made him move onto the kiss so eagerly and why did he cuddle close, wrapping his arms around his comrade and pulling him into an almost crushing embrace but he did. "Are you alright?" he asked on a whisper.

"Yes," Zack said with a soft smile. Nothing was torn and the slight ache was more like a reminder than simple discomfort. He leant into the embrace, and licked against Sephiroth's sharp jaw line. "How do you feel? 

"Strange," the general admitted. "It was different from before but just as good. I'm not that tired now but yet, I don't want to get up. You feel... right against me."

Zack grinned and moved around in the embrace, to face Sephiroth. "It's perfectly normal to feel like this," he said and put a small kiss on the thin lips. "Don't get up, stay here for a while."

"After all," Sephiroth smiled "the paperwork waits more faithfully than a girlfriend."


End file.
